Vlad-a-Rang
Basic Information Vlad-a-Rangs are seasonal hybrids between ranged weapons and Explosives. They are single-use Halloween-themed throwables that are flung in a straight line from the quickbar, and will hit the aim a little bit to the left of where the cursor points at. Vlad-a-Rangs will explode with violet vapor and a bat-releasing animation either on contact or when reaching their maximum range (ca. 50 blocks). Like most Explosives, they will deal damage even if the do not hit the target directly, but only the area near the target up to a diameter of 9 blocks (up to 4 blocks from the center block), and will reduce up to 130 points from the health points of player characters, but a different amount of health points from Creatures depending on their armor points and resistances. These Explosives will deal more damage the closer the target is/was to the point of impact. Please note that player characters will only be affected by Explosives like this one when PvP is enabled on the game world or on the player claim you're on (claim settings override game-world settings). Even though the vapor is violet in color, the Vlad-a-Rang does not deal Corruption damage or any other damage type over time. It can hurt and kill Corrupted Creatures just fine, even though they will not take a lot of damage from just one Vlad-a-Rang. These ranged weapons were implemented on October 18th 2017 during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign, the Halloween event 2017 that lasted until November 15th 2017, and returned for the second Pumpkiru Candy Campaign from October 24th 2018 until November 14th 2018. How to obtain Vlad-a-Rangs can only be obtained during Halloween event-times that last for ca. one month around Halloween from October to November. The according crafting recipe and also already crafted Vlad-a-Rangs can be traded from Pumpkirus that only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event or at other rare occasions. Vlad-a-Rangs cannot be found in any randomly spawning common Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained from any Creatures. During the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, a small stack of 15 already crafted Vlad-a-Rangs each could be bought for 50 Pumpkiru Candy from randomly spawning Pumpkirus (NPCs) at night on the surface of any Creativerse game world. Vlad-a-Rangs can be crafted in the crafting menu too (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according rare crafting Recipe for these Explosives has been obtained - usually by buying it from any of the Pumpkirus during the Halloween event month for 200 Pumpkiru Candy. Around Halloween, Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkirus and (more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s - will spawn here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More of them will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever one or more Pumpkirus are not far away; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. You can "activate" any of the Pumpkirus by clicking your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at these NPCs. Both Pumpkirus will then "sell" crafted Vlad-a-Rangs to you if you select their icons in the "Item" TAB in their trading window (click on the scroll icon at the top of the window). Pumpkiru Candy can be obtained by fighting Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times and by successfully completing Idol Events. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) into the game world. Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Login Chests and Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols are then obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 1 Idol Events initiated by common Haunted Idols. Unleashed Haunted Idols in return are obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 2 Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols. While Haunted Idols are no longer a content of daily login reward chests outside the Halloween event-month, all Idols that were obtained during that time and Idols are obtained throughout the rest of the year will initiate Idol Events like usual. Additionally, Idols of all kinds can be bought as part of block kits for Blueprints made by players that can be found in the Creativerse Steam workshop. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from the Ghost Loot Bags and Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests can then only be traded for Halloween-themed items, seasonal Costumes and rare seasonal Recipes from the Pumpkirus that will usually only spawn during the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign though. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you can ask many players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed items to come craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. You cannot obtain seasonal rare Recipes like this Halloween specific one through Adventures. The option to buy these seasonal ranged weapons and/or their rare crafting Recipe ingame will most likely return around Halloween 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe As said, the rare crafting Recipe for this ranged Weapon can be traded from any of the Pumpkirus that will only spawn during Halloween event-times (or perhaps additional occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums). Pumpkirus will sell the rare Recipe for Vlad-a-Rangs to you for 200 Pumpkiru Candy if you select the Recipe book that can be found in the "Recipes" TAB of the trading window (click on the scroll icon at the top of the window). You can buy more than one Recipe book for Vlad-a-Rangs, but you will only need and be able to learn the rare Recipe once in order to add it to your Crafting Menu permanently for all game worlds. All surplus Recipe books can be stored and later on given to other players for them to learn (the Recipe book will disappear when learning it). In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this recipe has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The recipe will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled, while you could not transfer items like Recipe books to other game worlds. In 2017, these decorative Explosives and their rare Recipe could only be found in special animated Halloween Treasure Chests that could only be traded for Pumpkiru Candy from Pumpkirus from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. You can still obtain the rare Recipe for Vlad-a-Rangs from fellow Creativerse players if they have any surplus Vlad-a-Rang Recipe books stored on their game world and are willing to give it to you (the Recipe will be consumed when learning it). How to craft To craft 5 Vlad-a-Rangs at a time, you'll need: * 1x Gunpowder, obtainable through processing Coal, or found in Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests, or obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Hot Feet or Keepas. * 3x Crystal Shards, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from many Creatures (most notably Pigsies and their variants), or alternatively by putting blocks of Tourmaline into a Processor. * 1x Bone, obtainable from nearly all Creatures as loot or pet-harvest, or alternatively by putting blocks of Fossils into a Processor. * 1x Leather, obtainable from looting or pet-harvesting from Pigsies, Night Pigsies and Night Hoglets, or more rarely from BossHogs, Leafies or Night Leafies. How to use Vlad-a-Rangs can be thrown from your quickbar. Simply place a stack of them into any quickslot, then type the assigned number of the according quickslot that you've placed the Vlad-a-Rangs into or scroll to this slot with your mousewheel. To throw a Vlad-a-Rang, you may press its quickslot number again or click your right mouse button while pointing a little to the right of your target with your crosshairs (cursor). Only one of the Vlad-a-Rangs of a stack will be thrown automatically. You can throw the next Vlad-a-Rang then after waiting 3 seconds because of a short cooldown. Effects of Vlad-a-Rangs Vlad-a-Rangs can be thrown from any quickslot and will explode when hitting an opponent or any kind of solid obstacle just like most Explosives too (except for TNT types and Excavators). However, Vlad-a-rangs behave differently than most actual Explosives. Whereas Explosive Bombs are affected by gravity and will therefore arc when thrown and return to the ground in the end, Vlad-a-Rangs will continue "flying" in a direct line towards the direction of a player's choice where the cursor points, and a little to the left. As mentioned, the projectile trajectory of Vlad-a-Rangs is slightly off. The projectile seems to be launched from the left of the player character, and will never hit the exact spot that players are aiming at, but a bit to the left of the aim. Vlad-a-Rangs have a maximum range of ca. 50 blocks. They explode once they surpass this maximum range, even if they do not hit any target; in this case they will explode mid-air. In comparison, common Explosives will describe an arc when being thrown and will drop down when reaching their maximum range to explode on the ground in the end. If a Vlad-a-Rang hits a Creature or player (when PvP is enabled), these ranged weapons will deal damage between 26 and 130 health points in normal combat difficulty (tested on player characters without wearing any armor). The damage points will increase the closer the "victim" is to the center of the point of impact. Please note that if the easy combat difficulty option is selected on "Pro" game worlds, the damage against player characters will only be half as many health points (13-65 depending on the distance to the point of impact), but twice as many health points as normal (52-260) in "Pro" game worlds with hard combat difficulty, at least against player characters (PvP). The explosion effect unleashes a crowd of black bats as well as violet smoke. The explosion effect will show you where the Vlad-a-Rang has impacted. Vlad-a-Rang can be thrown through liquids and will not explode on the surface of liquids, just like common Explosives will also go through liquids without exploding, but will then explode when hitting either the floor (of an ocean, river or lake) or any solid block/object within the liquid. The maximum damage (130 in normal combat difficulty) will be dealt if you hit your opponent directly. A Vlad-a-Rang that hits only the ground at the feet of an opponent will only deal half the damage (65). A damage of 26 or less (again in normal combat difficulty) will be dealt if the ground is hit in a distance of 4 blocks from the block that the opponent is standing on. If the Vlad-a-Rang hits the ground more than 4 blocks away from the opponent, no damage will be dealt at all. Vlad-a-Rangs do not alter the environment in any way. Unlike many other throwable Explosives in Creativerse, Vlad-a-rangs will not stun their targets at all. Again please note that Weapons and Explosives like Vlad-a-Rangs will only inflict damage against player characters when PvP is enabled on the game world or on the player claims where they are thrown. Claim settings override world settings. It is not possible to hurt your own character with any sort of splash damage inflicted by an Vlad-a-Rang (or any other Explosive that you've thrown yourself. As said, instead of being affected by gravity, Vlad-a-Rangs will "fly" directly straight down from your crosshair and a little more to the left. Still, this can make Vlad-a-Rangs more preferable to other Explosives when engaging a target at long range. Trivia * Vlad-a-Rangs are a reference to the DC superhero comic series Batman. * Vlad-a-rangs may be considered the first "true" ranged weapon that appeared in Creativerse, because most other throwables (Explosives, Rimecones, Snowcubes, etc.) suffer from gravity. In 2017, the Pumpkirus did not offer each Halloween-themed item, Recipe and Costume individually. Instead, animated placeable Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests with random Halloween-themed content could be obtained from the Pumpkirus during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. These chests could be bought for Pumpkiru Candy. However, back in 2017 only few Pumpkirus offered the "best" variant, the Pumpkiru's King Treasure chest, so it was worth the time to search for such Pumpkirus, since Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests were the only type of chests with guaranteed Halloween-themed crafting rare Recipes inside of them, while Royal Pumpkin Treasures only had a chance of containing one of these seasonal Recipes, and Pumpkin Treasures merely had Halloween-themed items in them. During the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that lasted from October 18th 2017 through November 14th 2017, already crafted Vlad-a-Rangs could be found in Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests (always 20-30 Vlad-a-Rangs) or in Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests (nearly always 20-30 Vlad-a-Rangs). During this first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign 2017, the rare crafting Recipe could be unlocked after finding it randomly in animated Treasure Chests that could be traded from the Pumpkirus. The Recipe could be obtained from either a Pumpkiru's King Treasure chest (rare chance) or a Royal Pumpkin Treasure chest (even rarer chance) during Halloween event-times. Some of these special animated treasure chests could also be obtained by claiming the Community "thief rewards" from the Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign during Halloween 2017. These rewards could only be claimed after players had completed a certain number of Idol Events in 2017 and such unlocked the rewards. The candy thief rewards might become unlockable again around Halloween 2019. To claim the candy thief rewards after they had been unlocked, players could simply click on any of the unlocked pumpkin icons on the slider in the bottom right corner of the main screen before entering a game world 2017, but only during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign. Optionally they could click on the pumpkin icons on the slider that showed up ingame on top of the screen when opening the inventory. Then the reward bundle could be claimed ingame on any game world from the inventory like any login bundles. The chests could be then obtained from storage container that looked like a stack of wooden crates and had to be placed into the game world. In 2017, additional Pumpkiru Candy was also contained in the 3 unlockable bundles of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign. None of the Community Candy Campaign rewards can be unlocked anymore after the event has ended. Category:Recipe Category:Events Category:Halloween Event Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:In Trade Category:Throwable Category:Weapons